heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Forge's Code/Stash
__NOWYSIWYG__ Code/Stash expands upon my saved coding page, providing adaptions to the code on that page. Feel free to use whatever you want from this page! Credit, while unnecessary is of course highly appreciated and lets me know people are using my stuff. __TOC__ 'Misc' 'Code stealing definition (WiP)' I've been looking through licenses and stuff, perhaps a good-enough™ definition is this: Unless the code has been edited, modified or otherwise added value to in a significant fashion, using said code without it's owner's permission is considered stealing and is not allowed. What adding value means is open to discussion though. Instead of replying to this in the comments, please message me either on this wiki or on Fanon to make sure I see it and reply in a timely fashion. 'Text' 'Gradient Text' Works with both linear-gradient and radial-gradient. Be careful when using in combination with text-shadow as it appears over the gradient text, instead of underneath it. Linear-gradient: Gradient Text! Text Radial-gradient: Gradient Text! Text ; Version compatible with webkit browsers Linear-gradient: Gradient Text! Text Radial-gradient: Gradient Text! Text 'Infoboxes' 'Collapsed Infobox' An infobox that has minimal entries while still displaying information, it utilizes default to close collapsible windows, and upon clicking one the "∨" it reveals information. Name MBTI | Alignment | MTG Color Artist Artist Creator Creator Coder Coder Character Information Tribe text Age text Gender text Orientation text Nicknames text Residence text Family text Strengths text Weaknesses text Love Interests text Name MBTI | Alignment | MTG Color Artist Artist Creator Creator Coder Coder Character Information Tribe text Age text Gender text Orientation text Nicknames text Residence text Family text Strengths text Weaknesses text Love Interests text 'Details Infobox' An Infobox focusing on details rather than the the typical overall approach. 'No-lines Infobox' Identical to the HTML Infobox, minus the lines. Name Artist Artist Background Information Creator Creator Main Attribute text Elemental Attribute text Theme Animal text Theme Color text Theme Song text MBTI Personality text Character Information Age text Gender text Orientation text Occupation text Tribe text Nicknames text Goal text Residence text Relatives text Allies text Enemies text Likes text Dislikes text Powers and abilities text Weapons text Ships text Quote text Name Artist User:Artist Background Information Creator User:Creator Main Attribute text Elemental Attribute text Theme Animal text Theme Color text Theme Song text MBTI Personality text Character Information Age text Gender text Orientation text Occupation text Tribe text Nicknames text Goal text Residence text Relatives text Allies text Enemies text Likes text Dislikes text Powers and abilities text Weapons text Ships text Quote text 'Recreated Standard Infobox' This infobox recreates the Character Template using div tags, so you may add custom entries to your infobox while maintaining the look of the standard infobox. There are two options here, Class-based and Style-based. Class-based is slightly easier to understand, takes up less space, and blends in to any wiki where the CSS is done properly, but it won't work on any website besides those on fandom.com. Style-based is larger and takes up more space, but it will work on all websites. Class-Based Uses the classattribute. It looks a bit weird here but will look identical to style-based when placed on the Fanon wiki. Name Art by Artist Background Information Creator Username Main Attribute Example Elemental Attribute Example Theme Animal Example Theme Color Example Theme Song Example MBTI Type Example Character Information Age Example Gender Example Orientation Example Occupation Example Tribe Example Goal Example Residence Example Relatives Example Allies Example Enemies Example Likes Example Dislikes Example Powers and Abilities Example Weapons Example Ships Example Quote Example Name Art by Artist Background Information Creator Username Main Attribute Example Elemental Attribute Example Theme Animal Example Theme Color Example Theme Song Example MBTI Type Example Character Information Age Example Gender Example Orientation Example Occupation Example Tribe Example Goal Example Residence Example Relatives Example Allies Example Enemies Example Likes Example Dislikes Example Powers and Abilities Example Weapons Example Ships Example Quote Example Style-based Uses the style attribute like most code on the wiki. Name Art by Artist Background Information Creator Creator Main Attribute example Elemental Attribute example Theme Animal example Theme Color example Theme Song example MBTI Personality example Character Information Age example Gender example Orientation example Occupation example Tribe example Goal example Residence example Relatives example Allies example Enemies example Likes example Dislikes example Powers and abilities example Weapons example Ships example Quote example Name Art by Artist Background Information Creator Creator Main Attribute example Elemental Attribute example Theme Animal example Theme Color example Theme Song example MBTI Personality example Character Information Age example Gender example Orientation example Occupation example Tribe example Goal example Residence example Relatives example Allies example Enemies example Likes example Dislikes example Powers and abilities example Weapons example Ships example Quote example 'Sideways Infobox' A sideways infobox. Not recommended for regular use, since it has to scroll sideways. Name �� �� �� Creator User:Username �� ⚛️ Tribe tribe ❤️ liked thing �� "Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Sed vehicula vitae augue a suscipit. " Artist User:Username Gender gender liked thing Coder User:Username Orientation orientation �� disliked thing �� MBTI MBTI code �� Area Kingdom disliked thing Alignment / Color DnD Alignment or MTG color ��️ Occupation specific job �� ship name or in love w/ Name �� �� �� Creator User:Username �� ⚛️ Tribe tribe ❤️ liked thing �� "Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Sed vehicula vitae augue a suscipit. " Artist User:Username Gender gender liked thing Coder User:Username Orientation orientation �� disliked thing �� MBTI MBTI code �� Area Kingdom disliked thing Alignment / Color DnD Alignment or MTG color ��️ Occupation specific job �� ship name or in love w/ 'Verbena-grid Infobox' The Verbena-grid infobox is a grid-based replica of the original's html table structure. See here for an example. Created in collaboration with Heliosanctus, this would not have been possible without him! (Looking for the original version of the infobox? I made major changes to it to make it more mobile friendly in early March of 2019 which were not compatible with the old version. The first version is archived at gitlab and on the wiki here.) Family Lorem Ipsum Goal Lorem Ipsum Occupation Lorem Ipsum Residence Lorem Ipsum Name by Username Credits Infobox Picture by: User:Artist Infobox design by: User:Heliosanctus Infobox code by: User:Forge the Hybrid ☿ Allies Lorem Ipsum Enemies Lorem Ipsum Likes Lorem Ipsum Dislikes Lorem Ipsum MBTI Age##hy / ##dy Pronounthey / their Family Lorem Ipsum Goal Lorem Ipsum Occupation Lorem Ipsum Residence Lorem Ipsum Name by Username Credits Infobox Picture by: User:Artist Infobox design by: User:Heliosanctus Infobox code by: User:Forge the Hybrid ☿ Allies Lorem Ipsum Enemies Lorem Ipsum Likes Lorem Ipsum Dislikes Lorem Ipsum MBTI Age##hy / ##dy Pronounthey / their Category:Content (Forge the Hybrid)